


When I see your heavens.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Master/Slave, Service Submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:30:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is the highest honor, being the faithful whore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I see your heavens.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for September 10, 2005.

The collar feels like an extension of his will embodied: it fits just so around her neck, snug and cool, tight enough to force her to exert just a little more effort to breathe right. She runs her finger over it in wonder, notes its collar, its breadth. A tug stops her contemplation, and she turns, looks up and up at the Master looming over her. The collar has a long chain made of the finest silver, and he holds the other end of it with one, finely manicured blue hand.

 

Briefly, she thinks of fervent saints and skies full of angels.

 

The Master turns away from her, heading for the chair at the other end of the room; the chain runs the perfect distance between the corner she is seated in and his final destination. He lifts but one finger and she is already moving forward. She does not need to be told that she must come on her hands and knees. It is, after all, the proper way to come before one’s god.

 

He crosses his legs, sticks one booted foot out towards her. She undoes the ties with her teeth, pulls the socks off the same way. Rinse, repeat. It is as she is licking the sole of his foot clean that he bends forward, to tuck the hair behind her ear and drink from her lips. She opens her mouth to him, in a prelude to how, moments later, maybe she will have the privilege of opening her legs in the same way.

 

The Master, however, is the one who decides if she is worthy of being bedded by him, and she only moves to comply.


End file.
